Mortal Anemones
by Squiggy123
Summary: I never knew what I ate would be the deciding factor in our friendship." "It wasn't until you started eating people." Jacob/Oc/Edward, Oc/Oc
1. Do You Remember, and SQUIGGY

Chapter One: Do You Remember, and SQUIGGY

_It was a perfect summer night, or as close as it gets to perfect in this odd thing we call life. The sun had just set and there was a cool breeze blowing off the beach in the La Push reservation. A bonfire was lit and friends were swarming around it laughing and singing very badly. The focus of this story is two barely teenage girls, and two barely teenage boys. They were at the edge of that fire and they looked the most mismatched. The shortest one jumped up onto the Indian boys back and as they ran around the beach the other two shifted awkwardly closer to each other._

"_So Alex..." The one now known as Alex shifted more and looked down and I mean _down_ at the girl. He reached a hand out but then retracted it. _

"_So Sophia…" As the words left his mouth you could hear a loud screaming coming from the water. The two friends whipped their heads around just in time to see the shortest and loudest one being thrown into the chilly ocean water._

"_Jacob Benji Black! I will skin you alive! You will not survive this! Where do you get off with the whole, let's throw Ana in the ocean! This water is freaking cold!" Jacob laughed and watched Ana splash around helplessly in the water. But the next thing he knew there was a five foot three girl latched to his back making him tumble into the water._

_Alex stood on the shore laughing as hi friends tackled and splashed each other. Though for a second he stopped paying attention and Ana pulled him into the water and jumped on his back. He hollered and ran around in the water trying to get her off. Something that sounded like chicken was yelled between them. Ana jumped onto Jacob's shoulders and Sophia grudgingly climbed onto Alex's'. And then the epic battle began._

"_You are going down Lenny! We both know I never lose at chicken when I have Jacob." The two friends locked hands and started to push each other._

"_Well there is a first time for everything because I think Alex finally has muscles!" Alex bounced her on his shoulder making her waver a little and then kick his chest._

"_That is not fair! Why can't Jacob get muscles?" Within seconds of saying that the blonde girl was plummeted towards certain death, or well the ocean again. She sputtered when she finally emerged and splashed Jacob. "You lame-face now we lost!"_

"_Yeah well you told me I didn't have muscles which is a lie." Sophia laughed and Alex turned away his shoulder shaking with laughter._

"_Maybe compared to a baby Jacob. But do not worry we still love you anyway!" Jacob's cheeks flared up with a red tint and he looked down at Ana. _

_Sophia just knew what he was thinking, her Squiggy had just told him she loved him. But of course Squiggy just swam away towards Quil. Slowly the four friends all get out of the water and walked to the fire. The others laughed and joked with them about how wet they were. Ana stood off talking to Quil. Everyone accept Ana knew how jealous she was making Jacob, or maybe she did know. Because just when Jacob looked over she touched Quil's arm softly. Jacob's face flared up again but this time with anger, he marched over and wrapped his arm around Ana's waist and glared down at Quil._

"_Jacob what in the world are you doing?" Ana looked up at Jacob confused, the whole bonfire gang burst out laughing, Ana looked around confused and sighed, she then laid her head on his shoulder. They all had hoped it could just stay this way, but of course it never does._

_-_

_Ana stood in the corner of the packed gymnasium staring out at the horde of people dancing in disgust. Her pure white dress swished across her legs as she moved her hips slightly to the beat, how she ended up here she still was not fully certain something about potatoes and Jacob. But alas neither of those things seemed to be here and Sophia had gone off to dance with Alex after much pestering. She felt satisfied yet very alone._

There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

"_Hey there pretty little lady, how you feel about dancing with me?" Ana turned and was ready to curse who ever it was out for calling her a little lady until she looked up into the deep brown pools known as Jacob's eyes. Her words were lost in the banging base and laughter of the other people, but she slid her small hand into his. If the lights had been even slightly brighter she would have been able to see the subtle blush slowly creeping onto Jacob's cheeks._

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

_When they reached the edges of the sweaty mass of people Jacob slowly twirled her and then let his hands gently settle on her waist. Now with the short girl wrapped in his arms he felt as though he could break her at any moment, his stature was towering compared to hers. She softly reached up and laced her arms around his neck. They looked like such an odd pair, the shortest girl in the high school with her arms around the neck of the tallest boy. _

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

_Slowly they started to twirl around the gym floor, as she stumbled against his smooth movements a small smile played across the boy's lips. He pulled her closer and whispered to her softly, telling her to just stand on his own feet. Soon their movements were flowing and her dress wrapped around both of them as they turned, tying them together. Ana laid her head on his chest feeling the warmth on her cheek and hearing the beat of his heart she closed her eyes content._

Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

_Soon the song came to a slow end and the two teenagers pulled away from each other. Ana looked up into the eyes of the boy she thought she had known her whole life but now something was so different, he looked at her now as though she was a beautiful flower not just some friend to horse around with. It sent a shiver down her spine and unknowingly she leaned her head up closer to his. He also slowly inched towards her, their lips were barely an inch apart and they both let out a breath. Jacob went in to close the space just as Ana pulled away. Faster then it had all started it had ended and Jacob watched her retreating back to the wall. It did not matter though, everything had already changed._

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along

_--_

_I sighed and laid my head on my knees as I looked out over the ocean water splashing against the sand. Why could it not stay like that, us laughing on the beach? Of course now I know why they were laughing, but then it just seemed so odd that he was wrapping his arm around me. But then all of that had to happen and I just could not be here any more. I had to leave. I looked back at the reservation and sighed, can I do this? I have been gone for three years now, I am someone else, not who they knew._

_I stood up slowly and brushed the sand off my jeans, I can do this. I just have to walk up there and tell Lenny hi. One word I can do this, breathe, breathe, I can do this. But what if she hates me… I mean I didn't say goodbye to her… oh my gosh I can not do this! I should have stayed home or well somewhere not here. I bet I am not supposed to be here because of my new species. Stupid teeth, stupid blood, stupid—_

"_SQUIGGY!" I whipped my head around as red hair tackled me to the ground, well the person under the red hair, somewhere down there. "You lame-face leaving me with Jacob and not saying good-bye! Three years I had to deal with him being all stupid in my house! And he would never shut up, why dear gosh did you ever like that feminine boy?"_

"_I missed you too Lenny." We both sat on the beach for an hour just staring at each other. Then as the sun set she stood up and I followed her back to her house._

"_So you have brown hair now… it is nice but I liked it better when you were blonde." I shrugged and kicked a rock. _

"_I am different now, I needed something different." We slowed down as we walked past Jacob's house, I looked away and tried not to let it show that this bothered me._

"_Any way Sam and Emily finally got engaged." I gasped and hit her shoulder._

"_No way! Finally, we all knew he was going to, he was such a chicken! So they have not had the wedding yet, right?" I watched my Lenny nod and then started skipping. Why was I so worried it is perfectly fine here. We kept walking and talked about everything. Of course I left out the things about why I left and also why it was so hard coming back. As we approached Lenny's house I got a slight foreboding feeling, as if I was walking to the gallows._

"_I think in a way Emily wanted to wait for you, you know you always were her favorite." I laughed and skipped along beside her, but I could not help feeling still like I was walking to my demise. _

_We walked into the house and it was like stepping back in time. I remembered all of those mornings I came here for breakfast and how I used to be able to just walk in the door. I also remembered the first time we met Alex, back when they had a round table. I swear I scarred him for life that day! And I remember how I could always come here when I would have problems with Jacob. It still even smelled the same, though now it had a disgusting undertone smell. And I felt like I could just sit down on the couch again and spill my soul to Lenny without any one else caring, but yet now I know I can not._

"_Sohpie why does are house reek… Ana? How are you… oh?" I gasped as Sam walked into the room and the smell worsened. I stared at him as if I had never seen him before, because he looked at me as though I was the vilest thing on the planet. I backed away and reached for the door. My hand gripped the door knob tight and I stared up at the man no beast who I could hardly stand the smell of._

"_That is right, you are not Ana anymore, you are a blood sucker." I looked back at Sam, it felt like he had slapped me. I opened the door and ran. My feet pounded against the hard ground at a pace almost impossible to see. I was not sure where I was going but I just had to go somewhere far away. I had to get away from that smell and the look Sam gave me. I did not know the fact I was a vampire was such a problem, and how did he even know? I ran through the woods and stumbled a little, I tried to remember where it was that Jacob used to take me. I turned left and finally found the clearing. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. I knew I should have stayed in New York. _


	2. A Memory and a Squig

_1: A Memory and a Squig_

A small blonde girl opened the front door to a house that wasn't her own. Even though she had no bedroom here, the woman in the kitchen called out to her to help with the dishes and to eat a cupcake. She took the cupcake graciously but skirted around the dishes. As she was stuffing the cupcake into her mouth, she walked down a hallway to where another girl sat at a desk.

The other girl was slightly taller than the blonde, but not much. She had hair that was strikingly different from her blonde friend, a mess of red curls. For a moment, she just continued what she was doing and the blonde girl flopped onto the bed.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning, Squiggy," the redhead said. She put down her pencil and turned around in her swirly chair.

"Want a cupcake?" asked the girl called Squiggy.

"Only if you're getting it. And I don't want the one you just ate."

"Lenny, you ruin all my fun," whined Squiggy.

"That's my job," Lenny replied matter-of-factly.

Squiggy stuck her tongue out. She recovered quickly and asked, "Whatcha wanna do today?"

"Breakfast, Ana!"

"Food, food, food, food, food! FOOD!" yelled Ana and made a dash for it.

Ana, or Squiggy, ran downstairs and Emily called out again. "Sophie, you get down here, too!"

"Yes, Em!"

Sophia, Lenny to Ana, ran out the door and down to the table. Her plate with waffles and bacon sat waiting. Ana was already pigging out.

Emily set down another plate just in time for the third musketeer to walk in the door.

"Morning, Jacob," Emily said as she set down his glass of juice.

"Morning, Emily. Thanks for breakfast." Jacob sat down and stuffed half the waffle in his face.

Through his mouthful of food, Jacob said to the two girls, "Were's uh stwange oy wiving wext roor oo meh."

"Huh?" asked Ana through bacon, sounding vaguely like a fifteen-year-old male.

"What strange boy?" asked Sophia. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes, _Mom_," Jacob replied in a way only an eight-year-old boy can.

"How do you understand him? I never get that!" Ana said after swallowing.

"I invited him over," Jacob said off-hand. "Hope you don't mind."

"Strange boys are always welcome. We let you in," Sophia said with a smirk.

Ana considered defending him, but the prospect of tormenting Jacob was too great. "Just be lucky we haven't reported to the men in white coats where you are."

Jacob gulped, recognizing a "Let's all make fun of Jacob!" fest in the making. He was saved by a knock on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran to get it.

"Hey!" Jacob said. "Jacob, remember? Alex, right?"

"Yeah," the other boy said. His gray eyes scanned the room nervously.

"I told you about Ana and Sophia and if you call her Sophie, she'll eat you alive and Ana calls Sophia Lenny but if you do, Ana'll eat you and Sophia'll eat you if anyone but her calls Ana Squiggy. Remember?"

"Er…"

"Jacob, where are your manners?" Emily asked as she came in from the kitchen, her breakfast plate in her hand. "Come in, come in, sit down, sit down. Here, have my plate. I'll get another."

Emily ushered in the one called Alex. He took the indicated spot next to Sophia around the circular table.

"Hi!" said Ana. "I'm Ana. That's Sophia, Emily's in the kitchen, Sam, Lenny's brother, is somewhere but no one can ever find him until after us munchkins have left the table, I'm Ana, that's Sophia and you're Alex and he's Jacob and she's Emily and she hates it when people not living in her house call her Em so don't do it and we all like to have "let's all make fun of Jacob!" fests in the morning at breakfast and in the afternoon on the beach and I'm Ana, that's Sophia."

Alex looked like he was going to throw up.

"I think you made him dizzy," Sophia said, reaching across the table to take a piece of Ana's bacon.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" she yelled.

Sophia dramatically swallowed. "You sure?"

"Yeah, fork it over!" Ana said.

"Ana, that's enough," Emily said, taking a seat next to her. She gave her a piece of her bacon. "That's settled. Let the poor child finish eating and then get out of my house."

Alex shoved two-thirds of a waffle in his mouth and three pieces of bacon before downing his glass of juice; he was already, rightfully, afraid of Emily.

"Let's all make fun of Jacob fest!" Ana said. Jacob groaned and the four went off to the beach, preparing to entertain each other for a day. They never thought any farther than that, an afternoon, because they didn't know what was in store in the years to come.

I walked out into the crisp air, wishing I'd grabbed a sweater. I rubbed my arms for warmth and shook my head to rid the thoughts of what Jacob had just told me. A phone call after all these years? Couldn't be true. He's forgotten by now, surely.

I brushed my hair out of my face and looked to the sea. The horizon always helped to clear my head. In the years she'd been gone, I'd come to rely more and more on the ocean to be my level head when I wasn't.

Then I saw her. She wasn't blonde, but I'd recognize her anywhere. She still stood up in that same awkward, "I'm about to fall over but don't help me up," Ana-esque way.

I forgot all about the phone call from hell and ran at my best friend, who'd gone MIA for three years. I called her name and she turned. I couldn't stop myself and on momentum, we ended up on the sand.

"You lameface! Leaving me with Jacob and not saying goodbye! Three years, I had to deal with him being all stupid in my house! And he would never shut up. Why, dear gosh, did you ever like that feminine boy?"

She blinked at me and smiled vaguely. "I missed you too, Lenny."

Three years apart did nothing to change how we interact. Once we were adjusted, all we did was stare blankly at each other. Millions of things to say rushed through my mind, but I knew we'd have plenty of time for that later.

The sun began to set and I remembered what Emily had said about being home for dinner, so I stood up. Wordlessly, Squiggy followed.

"Where'd you go to on us?" I asked.

"New York."

"What's over there?" I asked.

"My coolest aunt lives there," she explained.

I nodded. We made a bit more small talk, and as we passed Jacob's house, I knew I had to change the topic.

"So, Sam and Emily are finally engaged."

She made a note on that, and asked about the wedding. I didn't tell her it was coming up, but instead nodded.

She glanced back at Jacob's house and even though I thought he was a bastard, I whispered, "He's missed you."

She looked sharply at me, not saying anything. I dropped it, and thought about my own dilemma in the guy department. "Guess who apparently called today," I prompted, unwilling to let the conversation die. She looked at me curiously. "Guess," I encouraged. She was gonna talk if it was gonna kill me.

"Frosty the Snowman?"

"You are seriously bad at this!"

"Santa Claus?"

"Oh, yeah. We just had to _catch up_," I said, nudging her.

She looked at me and said, "I knew it! He's cheating on me!" Then she looked at me strangely. "When did you get so perverted?"

"You were gone a long time," I said matter-of-factly. "A lot changed. I actually had to resort to hanging out with Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Sometimes scary Paul and his friend Jared showed up, too. Teenage guys are seriously _gross_. You learn to join in."

"Seriously, Lenny. Who? I suck at guessing."

I looked away from her curious eyes and whispered, "Alex."

I heard her gasp. "Like, Alex Alex? Or that one creepy kid you were partners with once for a project?"

"Alex Alex."

"No way!" she gasped. Then she nudged me and gave me her "He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you" trademark.

I laughed at her and we walked through my front door. Emily fretted, but when I saw Sam, I knew something was about to happen that would not be good.


	3. Welcome To The Family

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Family

_I am not sure how long I laid there; I just tried to focus on something anything. It was more of what he thought then what he said. He thought that I was a monster that I was not Ana; I wish I did not have to hear people's thoughts. They hurt so much most of the time. I looked up at the sky and sighed. Lenny said Jacob missed me but how could he have when he is the one who pushed me away, who made me leave. If he had not done all of this stuff I would still be a human. I sighed and sat up; my breath left my body in a fast wisp. Not that I even needed to breathe anymore._

_I picked a flower and started pulling the petals off it humming. I really have no where to go so I might as well enjoy being under the stars. A soft wind whistled through the trees and I hugged my jacket around me tighter. I heard a small twig snap and whipped my head around. I heard another one so I slowly stood up into my battle position. Then I smelled them, they were like me. I stayed in the same position and watched as two vampires walked into the clearing with me. One was a tall male, his hair flaming orange and just asking for a comb, the other was only slightly taller then me and had a fairy like feel to her. I quickly glimpsed into both of their minds, the girl was easy but the man was difficult. He was forcing it back to me and soon a headache hit._

"_We come as friends, Anastasia." The girl's voice was soft like bells; it made the dark of the night seem brighter._

"_How do I know that, lies come easily to our kind. Seeming as we must lie to the world every second of our lives, or after-lives depending on how you look at it." I stared up at these beautiful people wondering what it would be like to actually go with them, would they be welcoming like it used to be at La Push, or was it going to be cold and difficult like everything was anymore? _

"_Because you have to trust someone in this world, and we are just like you." I slowly stood up and looked up at the tall boy._

"_So was the girl who changed me into a soulless monster." Though I kept telling them I would not go, and argued their every point I took an attentive step foreword._

"_Please just come with us, I can already see we are going to be great friends. Come with us please." I took a shaky breath and just barely nodded my head. In that instant I was swooped up and thrown onto the tall one's shoulder. _

"_Hey now I just told you I would come with you, you do not have to go man handling me. I am not some plaything or rag doll!" I hit him on the back so hard most people would fall over in pain. But he just bounced me on his shoulder, digging it into my stomach. "I may be dead but I felt that you asshole." He sped up slowly and I watched the trees stream past me, suddenly we jerked to a stop and I stared up at an old Victorian home, like one from and Jane Austin novel. I glanced up at the wide windows spreading from edge to edge, displaying ornate sculptures and paintings I had only ever seen in books. I stumbled as my feet hit the ground._

"_You complain a heck of a lot for some teenage girl, I mean honestly can you try and be a little more mature." It took me a minute to fully register what he was saying to me and when it finally sunk in, I hit his arm hard._

"_And could you try being a little more sensitive from now on, I am a teenage girl. And I just got changed species and my best friend is not even aloud to talk to me so do not even go there. And can you drop the whole 'mightier then thou' façade it is just really annoying and another thing-" Soon an icy hand was covering my mouth and scooting me back towards the house. I growled and tried to fight against the hand but soon I was in the house staring out at a stunned red haired cocky vampire. I turned around and stared up into the eyes of a boy no man twice my size, with dark brown hair and muscles to spare. No wonder I lost to him, he is like Godzilla._

"_I have never seen anyone give Edward that much crap in a long time, but you may want to lay off him for a bit. He is the sensitive musician type." He stuck his huge hand out and started shaking mine which rattled my whole body. "Emmet by the way, Emmet Cullen."_

"_Anastasia, Anastasia Jetsen." He smiled and pulled me into the tightest hug of my life, if there had been any air in my lungs he would have pushed it out, but yet in a way it was comforting to be hugged that tight. Like I would never be alone._

"_Well Anastasia Jetsen, welcome to the Cullen Clan." My breath would have escaped me as seven beautiful vampires stood before me, their skin softly glowing in the late light. _

"_You are one of us now, Ana Cullen." The blonde male stepped foreword and welcomed me into a hug. "You shall never be alone again."_


	4. A Brief Moment of Wolfdom

2. A Brief Moment of Wolfdom

It seemed like these guys I'd been around most of my life looked at me differently. Not in the "I've just realized you're a girl" way, but in a "You're one of us" kind of way. And with guys like these, you couldn't be too sure you wanted to be one of them.

I was announcing this feeling as I rummaged around the kitchen for cake. I'd been craving cake for days and Emily had promised to make some. I was just hoping that the stupid boys hadn't eaten it all.

"I'm a teenage girl! My loyalties lie first and foremost to my emotions!"

I found the cake, three pieces left. I put all three on a plate and went to find a fork. Sam just sighed behind me.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Then why all this talk about sudden new loyalties to the pack? I'm a wolf, great, let's have a party. But when I am PMSing, all I care about is cake. Okay? Even if someone in the pack is dying and in the way of my cake, they're going down. Emily understands. Just because you're male and you can't doesn't mean anything-- stop with the lectures."

I took a huge bite of cake.

Sam sighed again and walked away. He'd understand when he had a daughter of his own one day. Hopefully not any time too soon. If he and Emily had a kid before their wedding in a couple months, I'd eat them both and then the kid.

Maybe not the kid. Depends how cute it is.

Paul and Embry walked into the kitchen and stared down at the cake in my hands. Their eyes flickered from me to the cake.

"Try anything and I'll castrate you," I said, piling my fork with another bite. "If there's anything to castrate," I added, winking as I walked away. I heard Embry's hiss of irritation, but there was nothing from Paul.

I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. The sky had darkened while I was downstairs and I realized just how tired I was. I finished my cake and crawled under the covers. I switched off my light and snuggled down.

_I'm walking down a dimly lit hallway. At the end, there's a doorway of darkness. I look back once, and walk to the door. I reach out to open the door, but my hands just go through. I follow my hands, and see shadows in the shape of people, but no one to cast the shadows. A disembodied voice says, "There is a choice. A choice of the most vital importance. It will determine your life, and death."_

_I see myself talking to something, someone, and then I watch as I fall. I call out, "Wait! Wait!" But I can't hear myself. My body ceases to move and I realize the choice I've made was a choice to end it all. To end what? To end something important. I am dead._

In the morning, I sat up and looked around. I didn't die, but the dream felt eerily foreboding.

After showering, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Jacob was sitting at the table, probably on his third plate of the morning.

"Sophie," he gurgled.

"Sophia," I snapped. "And don't talk with your mouth full." I sat down and began to eat my own food. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied after swallowing. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"So talk," I retorted.

"After breakfast," he mumbled, glancing back at Emily, who was humming to herself as she washed pans. "Alone."

"All right," I agreed.

In record time, Jacob finished his food, which was saying something. He stared intently at me until I finally surrendered. I downed my juice and said, "Take me."

Jacob froze, his face a mixture of disgust and awe. "You're practically my sister," he said.

"You took it that way," I said, shrugging.

"You said it!" he protested.

"I meant something different than you thought I did," I replied. He just shuddered and left the house. I sat there, staring at the door. Ah, well. I didn't really want to go anywhere anyhow.

He came back in and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me along with him.

"I'm worried about Ana," he said after he left me go.

I stared at him.

"That's what this is all about?" I asked. "Jacob, she runs away. She disappears, sometimes for weeks on end. Once for years." I pushed past him. "She'll come back, Jacob. You can talk to her then."

"Sophie, don't pretend it doesn't break your heart every time," he called after me a few moments later.

I stopped and turned around.

"It breaks mine, too," he said, ducking his head.

I sighed, and walked over to him. For the first time in what had to be years, I hugged Jacob Black.


End file.
